Justin's big surprise
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Justin Gabriel has a big surprise set for his girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The Corre sat backstage, discussing their next move. Ever since The Rock returned to WWE, The Corre felt like they needed to prove something to the WWE Universe.

Wade had been doing most of the brainstorming, whilst the other members just listened. They all knew that they couldn't come up with any ideas as good as Wade. They all knew they he was the superior thinker of the group.

Wade stood in front of a drawing board, putting his back to it. He looked at the members of The Corre, and shook his head. "Listen, we need a good plan to over shine The Rock." Wade said, looking at Justin. Justin was busy texting on his phone, and it was obvious who he was talking to. He and the new diva, Chellie, had been dating for quite some time now. "Justin!" Wade snapped, causing Justin's head to snap up. "Yes, Wade?" Justin questioned, knowing that he had been caught. "Who are you talking to?" Wade demanded, walking to him. "Uh, Chellie." Justin replied, putting away his phone.

Wade nodded his head, and glanced towards the door, motioning for Justin to leave. Justin willingly got up, and walked out the door, heading for Chellie's locker room.

Justin knocked on Chellie's door, and then opened it, walking inside. Chellie was sitting in the chair directly in front of the mirror, singing as she applied her makeup. "Well, you look great." Justin said, smiling at his girlfriend.

Chellie blushed, and put her eyeliner pencil down on the table. She turned around and stood up, smiling up at Justin. "Thank you." Chellie said, walking up to him. "I thought you were with The Corre?" Chellie questioned, remembering that Justin mentioned it earlier. "They told me to leave." Justin replied, shrugging his shoulders. It didn't bother him that he had to leave; it only meant that he could spend more time with Chellie.

"Your match, when is it?" Justin asked, pulling her close to him. He looked down at her, smiling softly. His smile could make anyone weak at the knees, and it sure made Chellie feel that way. "I don't have one." Chellie said, nodding her head. Justin nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the room.

Justin lead Chellie out into the parking lot, and over to his car. He had something very special planned for her, but he didn't know if that night was the right night. Justin opened the passenger door, letting Chellie in. It was obvious that his emotions were showing, but he didn't care he was just concerned about Chellie's surprise. Justin walked around and got in the driver's side, shutting the door behind him. "I hope you're ready for a night you'll never forget." Justin said, starting the car and driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

After about fifteen minutes of driving, the two finally arrived at the restaurant. Justin got out the car and walked over to the passenger side, letting Chellie out. "Here we are, love." Justin said, taking her hand. The two walked inside and over to a table. Justin pulled out Chellie's chair for her, then sat down in his own chair. The waiter walked over and set the menus down, then walked off again. Justin picked up his menu, then handed Chellie hers, smiling as he did. "Do you know what you want?" Justin asked, looking at the options. "I think I'll have the chicken." Chellie replied after a few moments. "I'll have the same." Justin said, setting the menu down. A few moments later, the waiter walked back over and gathered the menus. Justin gave their orders, then the waiter walked off. "Why are we here?" Chellie asked, raising her brow. She was still confused because it wasn't any special day. Justin didn't answer, he just smiled at her. He didn't want to give out any answers until he was ready. Another ten minutes had passed, then their food finally came. "Finally.." Chellie mumbled, starting to eat. The two engaged in an interesting conversation of The Corre whilst eating, then after they were done, and Justin has paid the bill, they were getting ready to leave. "Wait." Justin said as Chellie stood up. Justin reached in his pocket and pulled out a black box, containing an engagement ring. He looked up at Chellie, as he got down on one knee. "Chellie, I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box and showing her the ring. Chellie stood there in shock, but several moments later, she nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Of course, I will!" She squealed. Justin slipped the ring on her finger, then stood up and kissed her deeply.

~6 months later~

Justin and Chellie tied the knot in Justin's home town of Cape Town, South Africa. The Corre were Justin's groomsmen, and the divas were Chellie's bridesmaids. The two had a beautiful wedding with over a thousand people attending, which was exactly what they wanted. Now, they two are living a happy life and currently awaiting the arrival of their twins.


End file.
